Peaceful and Brave
by thedauntlessamity
Summary: There's no war but with tensions growing between dauntless and amity it can happen at any time but what happens if something from the past can help loosen the tensions and bring the two together but will it actually work or will it just make it even worse? Lots of fourtris and lots of humor and randomness!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello amazing person who decided to click on this story and read it. In this story there is no war but it can happen very soon with tensions between dauntless and amity and being divergent isn't dangerous it's just looked down upon by some mainly the erudite but to others it's not that bad. Also I'm still writing Dauntless Pranks Wars but it's just getting harder to write because I'm not as inspired to write it as I once was but I'm still writing it the updates are just going to be less frequent and yeah please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Divergent if I did then I wouldn't be on this site now would I?**

**Tris POV**

It's been nine months exactly since I finished my initiation and I became a dauntless ambassador along with Uriah and Tobias accepted Max's offer at being a leader which means Eric is no longer one and since no other jobs were available, he gets to be a fence guard. Me and Tobias live together now in a really nice apartment since were both part of leadership and were both going to be in charge of training initiates along with Christina and Uriah.

It's 7:00AM and I wake up to my alarm clock and Tobias snoring and his arm around me. I untangle myself and get in the shower and wash my hair and shave my legs. I get out and get dressed in skinny jeans and a red tank top that scoops down really low and a white ruffled tank top under it and black flats. I figured that I would look a little nicer today since we're meeting with the other factions to discuss the choosing ceremony and initiation. Besides, we pretty much went away with wearing all black in dauntless and wear other colors now but we still wear fierce looking clothing most of the time and other factions are the same but the amity still look kind, the erudite look professional, and the candor still wear black and white but they accent it with other colors also. The abnegation still wears all grey but that's just them. I go back into the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair and leave it down but part it to the side and do my makeup. I go wake Tobias up and he gets ready in ten minutes and is wearing jeans and a black sweater. I put on the black fleece jacket that has a side zipper that all dauntless leaders and ambassadors have and in the top left it's embroidered in red thread and its says

DAUNTLESS

PRIOR

LEADERSHIP

With flames around my last name. We head down to the cafeteria where they're serving chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and sit down at our usual table with Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn. We eat and talk until Max comes over to our table.

"Tris, Four, and Uriah are you guys ready to go?" Max asks us.

"Yeah where's the meeting again?" I ask.

"Abnegation and it starts in 45 minutes so let's go."

We say goodbye to our friends and I grab Tobias's hand. We head to the trains and we jump on and get there 30 minutes later and jump off and go to the meeting house. I walk into the familiar building that I've been going to for years and I suddenly get a bit of homesickness. Luckily Tobias snaps me out of it by squeezing my hand and leading me to the table where all of the other faction members are meeting.

"Beatrice?" My dad says to me.

"Hi dad."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a dauntless ambassador now."

"Congratulations then."

"Thank you."

"Good morning leaders. We are meeting here today to discuss the choosing ceremony and initiation. The amity is in charge of the choosing ceremony this year so do you have anything to say?" Marcus says. Tobias suddenly looks pretty stiff so I grab his hand from under the table and squeeze it lightly to comfort him.

"We do" Johanna Reyes says. "We think that the initiates know about the factions but not about what they do during initiation which can make them want to pick another faction so me and the other amity think that each faction should make a short video of what their initiation is like."

"What should we include in the video?" A candor leader asked.

"You should include a brief description of what you do and maybe show people doing it and have them talk about it so they aren't disappointed in their decision. Anything else?"

"We don't have the technology to make a video in Abnegation" My dad says.

"Well I'm sure that another faction will help you out."

"We'll help them out" Tobias says.

"Wow I wasn't expecting dauntless to volunteer but okay so everyone will have a video at the choosing ceremony in two months?" We all agree to make a video but I don't know what everyone else has to say about it.

"Anything else you have to say Johanna?" Marcus asks.

"Yes it seems to me that candor and dauntless initiation is really extreme and we think that they should make it less extreme."

"What do you mean by that?" Jack Kang asks.

"Well your initiates have to say they're biggest secrets under truth serum and some stuff should be kept secret."

"What you don't understand is that in candor we don't keep secrets we tell each other everything so were not keeping anything from each other so if they're not okay with that then candor is not for them and now they'll know about it in the video that you're making us do so no were going to keep our initiation the same as is has been for many years."

"Okay but dauntless initiation is too dangerous with all the weapons, fighting, and jumping."

"So what you're asking for us to do is to completely get rid of the first stage of initiation?" Max asks.

"Not that just getting rid of jumping from trains and off of a roof, shooting guns, throwing knives, fighting, climbing a Ferris wheel, and hanging from a chasm that will kill you if you fall because you don't need that do be brave."

"Actually yes we do because in dauntless we believe that unless you can't jump from a train you're not brave enough and besides the dauntless born help out the transfers with it and it looks harder than what it is and jumping from the building is a true test of bravery because you don't know what will happen at the bottom even though you land in a net and to me it was actually really fun. Also, we don't climb Ferris wheels although I did during my initiation and people called me crazy for it and looking back at it I was crazy but it was worth it and I wasn't told to do so. Finally the guns, knives, and fighting help them prepare physically in dangerous situations so we will continue to do that during initiation" I say.

"But is it seriously necessary to jump on and off a train?"

"It is when that's your mode of transportation" Uriah says.

"But what about the fighting because you go until one person is knocked out?"

"Not true. It was when Eric was in charge but he isn't any more so the fight ends when either someone goes unconscious or the other one admits to the other's strength because only a coward won't admit that someone is stronger than them and we go against cowardice and we don't make our initiation hang from a chasm either that was Eric and he's no longer in charge" Max says.

"But doesn't the fighting make your people mean?"

"Most people in dauntless aren't mean they are actually really good people. Yes some of the people in dauntless are mean but that's only a few of them and just because someone is brave doesn't mean they're mean" I say.

"Fine but can you be nicer to your initiates and not let the mean people in?"

"If it helps you sleep at night" Max says.

"Anything else you have to say Johanna?" Marcus asks.

"Yes we ask that instead of making initiates be factionless if they're not good enough is to let them stay but they have the jobs that no one else wants like cooks or janitors."

"That's a good idea since most of the people who don't get into a faction are divergent and they'll probably start a rebellion and we all know how bad the divergent are" Jeanine Matthews says while giving me a dirty look.

"I honestly don't see what's so bad about divergents they're not that bad" Jack Kang says.

"Even though they can resist the truth serum that's part of your initiation and daily life?"

"We can also tell when they are lying even when they're under the serum so no it's not that bad."

"Okay thank you all for coming I'll see you all at the choosing ceremony in two months" Marcus says and everyone gets up. My dad comes over to me and Tobias though.

"Hello Beatrice."

"Hi dad."

"So how have you been doing?"

"Good how about you?"

"Same now I have to get going I just thought that I would say hi."

"Okay so hi to mom for me."

"I will."

Me, Tobias, Uriah, and Max all go back to the trains and go back to dauntless.

"Okay I think we need to discuss some of the things that they mentioned at the meeting tomorrow" Max says.

"Agreed we can meet in mine and Four's apartment to discuss it" I say.

"Okay now get back to work."

**Please review so I know if I should continue writing this story because while I want to write this I have very little time to write because I have lots of homework and I'm not even in any AP classes but I'm still very busy with band and fanfiction and I'm also reading The Mortal Instruments which are so good and addicting but yeah please review and feels free to give me ideas for initiates both dauntless born and transfers but my one request is no abnegation girls because I already have one and she's sort of based off me because I want to feel like I live in divergent Chicago because when I was reading Divergent I really connected with the story and the characters but yeah I'm getting side tracked now but PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-thedauntlessamity**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

The next day we all decided to meet in mine and Tobias's apartment to discuss the whole video thing for initiation which we all think is pretty lame because the test will tell them where they belong so this video thing is going to be a waste of our time. Currently I'm in the living room with Tobias who is watching an old movie that was made by this company called Disney and was really popular before the war called Mulan and I'm half watching half thinking about what the hell we should do for this stupid video while messaging the ambassadors from candor and erudite about what they're doing for the video. Right as the song I'll Make A Man Out Of You comes on, Max and Uriah come in to start discussing what to do.

"Okay does anyone have any ideas on what to do?" Max asks us.

"Does the idea of how stupid and lame this is count?" Uriah asks.

"Unfortunately no it doesn't because we actually have to do this but we can have fun while doing it because it's only as fun as you make it!" Max says imitating an amity math teacher trying to make algebra fun by making you sing the lamest song ever about the quadratic formula or whatever the hell it was called.

"What are the other factions doing?" Tobias asks me.

"Well I'm currently messaging the leaders from candor and erudite and candor thinks that they're doing a video that's like an infomercial that says 'Have you ever wanted to say something mean but true to your friend's and they will still be your friends without having to say I'm sorry? Well then come on over to candor where being completely honest even if it's really mean is just a normal part of everyday life and you can find out if someone if lying to you by using our truth serum and finding ways of telling if someone is lying so you will know when your good for nothing boyfriend was hooking up with that bitch over there and you can rant about everything and it's completely normal but you must choose now by simply cutting yourself and putting your blood into the candor bowl and going through a one month initiation where you learn to be honest' and then in really fast words that no one can understand it says 'any lying at all in initiation will automatically make you factionless and possible side effects may include loss of friends and people hating you. CHOOSE NOW BECAUSE THIS IS A ONCE IN LIFETIME DECISION THAT YOU WILL NEVER MAKE AGAIN!''

"Wow that's pretty cool. What's erudite doing for there's?" Uriah asks me.

"They're doing a video explaining how erudite values intelligence so that if you love learning along with math and science then you should choose erudite and that erudite comes up with all of our ideas for new technology and how they are the doctors, researchers, and teachers and other stuff like that and how they also create serums that can control people's minds and apparently they are going to show a picture of my brother and say you also get to live in a faction with this guy because apparently he looks like Augustus Waters from the old book and movie The Fault In Our Stars and if I had short brown hair I would look like Hazel Grace which really creeps me out because he's my brother and I love that book so much and I also like the movie."

"Okay so it's not as entertaining as candor's but still we need a good idea so we don't look like amity or abnegation" Max says.

"Yeah what will abnegation and amity's videos even be like?" Uriah says.

"Amity will probably be so pretty and happy and shows people singing and smiling while working in the fields and dancing while high on peace serum and the girls are all giggly while they talk about who they like and they'll also be doing each other's hair and abnegation will be really boring and they will get to the point and show people volunteering without even trying to make it seem awesome and it will also be even more monotone than a boring math teacher teaching long division" I say.

"Okay were getting distracted so come on any ideas or were going to do a boring stiff video but with fighting but no cool music or effects" Max says.

"How about we do a music video?" Tobias suggests.

"Yeah except we can't sing or write a song" I say.

"We can do a parody to the song I'll Make A Man Out Of You called I'll Make A Dauntless Out Of You so we know what it's supposed to be like and I know how to make a song sound the same but changing the lyrics and we can have some of us acting like instructors and have last year's initiates be the initiates and then briefly explain that's what dauntless is like" Tobias explains.

"I like it but it won't mention the trains, jumping, or fear landscapes because that's supposed to be kept secret because part of being dauntless is being brave enough to do something without knowing the outcome" Max says.

"Okay so let's hear this song so we can figure out what to write" Uriah says and Tobias plays the song and we start figuring out what to write.

**Okay I got a few follows/favorites and reviews so thank you to those who did that and you deserve dauntless cake and also like I said before I need ideas for initiates because I only have because I'm winging it right now but yeah no initiate ideas no updates because I need them so I can write the next chapter or the one after that so yeah please update and give me ideas and I don't want to write an essay over ****_The Crucible_**** because while I thought it was really good, if I have to write an essay over it for a grade using quotes from the book that makes me not like it but at least there's SparkNotes for that.**

**-thedauntlessamity**


End file.
